


Galway Girl

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Getting Together, ignores the epilogue, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: kissed her on the neck and i took her by the hand, said 'baby, i just want to dance'





	Galway Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song

"Just go ask her to dance," Pansy prods. "The worst she can say is 'no'." 

Draco shoots her a glare. "The worst she can do is laugh." 

Pansy rolls her eyes. "She's probably too nice for that." 

"Probably?" 

She shoves him towards the far table. "She's alone. Now's the time." 

Draco stalls a moment more before he strides across the room to stop in front of the pretty brunette. "Would you like to dance?" 

Hermione looks up, surprised. "Malfoy?" 

Draco waits a second before repeating his question.  

"I, uh," she hesitates, looking around for someone to rescue her. "Sure," she finally agrees. 

 

\--- 

 

"No, where are you going?" Harry asks.  

"This is a mistake. Why – what am I doing?!" Hermione exclaims. "This is crazy." 

Harry chuckles. "It's just a date, 'Mione." 

"With _Malfoy_ ," she protests. "What was I thinking?" 

"You were thinking he's bloody fit," he replies. "And he's changed since the war. He's not the same slimy git we went to school with. And you enjoyed dancing with him – he made you _laugh_ , 'Mione. That's a treasure in itself." 

She sighs. "But Ron - " 

"Took himself out of the picture, didn't he?" Harry asks. "You deserve to move on." 

 

\--- 

 

Hermione is surprised when his lips press against hers. She's even more surprised when she starts kissing him back. Draco's hands settle at her waist as hers wind around his neck, pulling him down to her level. He was a good kisser, much less forceful than she'd expected.  

"Granger - " 

"I think it's time you called me 'Hermione', Draco." 

He can't stop the small smile that crosses his lips. "Hermione - " 

She stops him with another kiss. It's the Gryffindor in her, feeling reckless and brave. He kisses her back, pressing her against her flat door.  

 

\--- 

 

"It's going well, then?" Harry asks. "He's treating you well?" 

Hermione's cheeks brighten as she nods. "Yeah. He's – he's so different from before. I mean, he's still Malfoy, but he's just - " 

"Improved?" 

She chuckles. "Something like that. I think maybe we just didn't understand each other before. I mean, we were all at war with each other since that first day at Hogwarts when you refused his offer of friendship. I mean, our whole class saw the lines being drawn right there." 

 

\--- 

 

"Do you want to dance?" Draco offers. 

Hermione looks around the restaurant. "There's no one dancing." 

Draco smiles. "There's music and there's a dance floor, I think that means someone should be dancing. Why not us?" 

"I don't know, Draco..." 

He stands and walks around to pull out her chair for her. He leans in and presses a kiss to her neck. "Baby, I just want to dance." 

She blushes and acquiesces. 

 

\--- 

 

"I love you," she tells him. 

He continues to sway to the music. She starts to wonder if he heard her. "I love you, too," he finally whispers back. 

She sighs, relieved.  

He smirks. "Did you really doubt me?" 

 

\--- 

 

"Draco, what're you - " 

He drops to one knee. Everything becomes a blur as she starts to cry and nod. He kisses her and asks if she wants to dance. 

"Forever," she murmurs.  

 

 


End file.
